


Criminal Appetite (Deadly Love)

by LoyalLeo



Category: star wars sequel
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, rey is not nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalLeo/pseuds/LoyalLeo
Summary: Ben a brooding upcoming artist falls in love with Rey the worlds deadliest woman and sought after thief. In the end Ben will have a choice to make not knowing Rey has already chosen for him. Death is only the beginning.
Relationships: Han/Leia, ben/rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Interrogation Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story starts in the present with Ben being brought in for questioning. Ben during this time is involved with Rey. He isn’t the same man he once was. 
> 
> These first two chapters will be revisited closer towards the end of the story.

Chapter 1-“Interrogation #1”

  
Some would believe that this particular story belongs to me. If that happens to be your train of thought, then I must inform you of how wrong you are. This story is about her. The one that I myself have never imagined I’d fall in madly and profoundly in love with. So much so that others have viewed it as downright sickening and disturbing in more ways than one. I on the other hand, simply call it fate; an entangled web of destinies. For there is not a single moment in which I would trade in for anything, nothing except the chance that I may be her once more just to do it all over again.

Today is the day it all came to a head. An ear splitting screeching halt. It’s not everyday that you find yourself, a considerably upstanding citizen tucked away and beside a very bleak, stale, and overall depressing interrogation room at your cities police department. Stone gray colored walls, metal table bolted securely in the middle of the cramped space, two metal chairs opposite of me because of course I happen to be sitting in the third. The absolute worst thing was the single overhead light swinging ceremoniously back and forth at a rhythmic and unsettling pace. I think the cops assume this atmosphere to be intimidating. On top of the hours of waiting, in hopes to find you sweating and panicked. Jokes on them, my beloved has taught me very well. I am not their typical average, basic or normal suspect. I do not crack under pressure and I DO NOT BREAK! I’m actually rather bored and do the only thing there is to do...I take a nap.

The sound of slamming files down onto the table is what jolts me out of my peaceful little slumber. “Rise and shine sleeping beauty.” I hear someone to the right of me saying. A barely there chuckle escapes my lips, funny thing is that no one has ever referred to me as such a thing, although the sarcasm is not entirely lost on me.

“About time someone shows up, after all the waiting, I figured you actually wanted my beautiful ass to get some rest.” I reply with an equal amount of sarcasm and complete innocence. 

Two figures are intruding upon my personal space (I hate that). One is a man; tall and of well build, a little to quiet for my liking. He’s wearing a tailored navy blue suit, a lit cigarette smoking from the corner of his mouth as he choose to simply linger in the farthest right corner behind me like some ominous shadow.

The second guy well isn’t a guy at all but a woman of average height. She is the one with the smart mouth (also something I loath at the moment). Black hair in a bun, white blouse and black pencil skirt is the adorned get up. Clearly she happens to the be ting leader of this less than amusing circus. I wink at her because why the hell not right, fuck with me and get fucked back. Also, she happens to have almost the same body shape as my beloved and she’s not entirely unattractive.

I’ve been taught by the best in the game. So I know exactly what to expect from the situation I’ve found myself in. They know that I am connected but that a given fact and most definitely not the point. The point is that they do not know how I’m involved or for how long. So that folder she slammed down, is nothing but crime scene photos and utter bullshit. Why? Because they have absolutely nothing on me whatsoever thus leaving them with the only option of grasping at straws. I can’t outright lie, that would be stupid and get me caught up during questioning, exactly what they expect. I also for the life of me cannot tell the whole truth either, also stupid and would get me locked up with the thrown away. So this is a matter of combining the two, half lie/half truth. Providing them with just enough to keep me clear and off the fucking dick. So let game begin...


	2. Interrogation Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this scene we sit with Ben, Rose and Poe during their questioning. He is brought in as a witness although in the eyes of our two detectives he’s a suspect. Plus we get a taste of a Poe outburst.

“Listen okay, none of us want to be here anymore than you do buddy, so let’s just cut straight to the meat of it so we can all just get on with our lives.” They lady cop speaks.

“Here I was thinking that police work robs you of such a thing detective. You that little thing we all call life. Anyways are you going to give me a name or is that no longer required of the force?” I state matter of factly, being that she actually does have a point. I’d rather be elsewhere getting things done. 

“Detective Rose Tico and the tightly wound guy behind you is my partner Detective Poe Layman. Now back to the reason we brought you in today, we have witnesses that have given or agreed to seeing a man matching your description at each of the crime scenes. I don’t know about you, but I view that as slightly more than just mere coincidence wouldn’t you say. So Mr. Madison please enlighten us on how it is you specifically came be in the vicinities?”

The good Detective Rose has yet to take a seat. She remains posted against the large two-way mirror watching me like hawk eyeing its prey for even the slightest of reactions to her statement. When she finds nothing, it’s only then she pulls out a chair and sits down opposite of myself. I watch her just as closely as she slowly opens the tan folder and proceeds to spread several photographs out upon the table in front of me.

“Do you recognize any of these victims? What can you tell us about your time at these locations?

I reach over and pick up each photo one by one to examine them, making sure not to spend too much time on them but just long enough to appear to actually give a shit. With a small shake of my head and sigh of defeat I give my answer.

“No, I’m afraid I do not recognize any of these people (that’s the lie). But, as far as the locations presented...then yes, I dare say that I do detectives (that’s the truth). 

Although her face remains stoic and rather passive, I do not miss the gleam of hope in her eyes. Apparently my answer was exactly what she wanted to hear and considers it a small win. Honestly, it’ll turn up to be another dead end. I anticipate the sudden expression of loss once both officers figure it out. 

Rose relaxing into the chair. “Alright then Mr. Madison, care to elaborate? I will have to advise you not to leave anything out of your statements. We will be checking up on your response to verify their accuracy.”

A sweet smile spreads across my face. “I will do my absolute best detective.” I pick up the first picture and look it over once more before gently placing back into its original position. “Well, in this one right here, there happens to be a dry cleaners across the street that I frequent regularly. It’s so hard to find a good place to have your suits properly cleaned to my standards and Milo’s is the only place that gets it right. Last time I was there was last week. Before that two weeks ago on the 15th of June. You see, I had a few high end tailored suits that I needed in tip top shape for a series of meetings taking place at my work, with some very important clients. You can actually see the rear of my car here in the bottom corner by the parking meter. I had just exited the business and made it half way to my vehicle when the shooting began. I was frozen still for a moment before making it the rest of the way to my car and going on about that rest of my day. You can verify this with my work. I took an hour off to make the trip, also I can give you my cleaning ticket as well if you want it.”

Detective Poe Layman crushes the butt of his cigarette out with his shoe and lights up another. After he takes a long drag and expelled the smoke does he speak. “That’s some reaction. Bullets flying all around you and you just walk to your car and drive away. Most people scramble about like roaches trying to find cover. A good person would call 911 crying for help. You did neither. I wonder why that is Benny Boy.”

“Call it what you may officer, but I wasn’t trying to wait around for a fucking bullet to hit me. I actually enjoy my life and care about staying alive...sweetheart.” 

“What bout the lives of the rest of the people there?”

With an exasperated shrugs I say “What about them? Those people are of no concern of mine.”

Detective Tico senses the growing tension between the two men and steps back in before the situation gets out of hand.

“Poe, that’s enough! You will not speak to the witness as if he is a suspect. Either you reign it in and control yourself or walk out the door.” She jots down a few notes before continuing with her line of questions. “Did you happen to get a look at the shooter?”

“No.”

“Let’s move on to the next incident shall we. What can you tell me about what happened at the restaurant on 5th Avenue? I believe it’s called The Hive.”

“It was a Friday night about a month ago in May. I remember because I happened to be having a particularly shitty week. Nothing to do with work really just some personal things that needed some sorting through. So I decided to go out, grab a bite to eat and knock back a few drinks to take the edge off. It’s my favorite spot and the employees know me well over there. Anyways, I was on my third glass of whiskey finally feeling like my sorrows are being buried away. All of a sudden I hear this commotion. I turn around and see some poor guy laying face down in his food! The lady at the table starts going hysterical about how her husband had a heart attack and for someone to call for help. She’s really distraught you know, like panic attack wrecked so one of the other patrons suggest she go outside for some fresh air. She walks out. I pay my tab, slam a tip on the bar counter and head out the door. I notice that mans wife is nowhere to be found, just some cab screeching down the road. Weird yes, but again it has nothing to do with me so I go home and think nothing more about it. No, I didn’t see her face (that’s a lie), so I can’t give a proper description.”

“BULLSHIT MOTHERFUCKER!!” Comes the sudden explosion from Detective Poe combined with an extremely hard crash of his fist hitting the table. “You mean to tell me that you looked directly at the table of said commotion and noticed nothing of importance. You really expect us to be stupid enough to swallow this load of horse shit that you didn’t see the bitches face!” Poe then shoves his finger into Bens chest and looks him square in the eyes as he states; “Something is not adding up and you Madison aren’t being entirely forthcoming with the facts! You lying bastard!”

Ben Madison outwardly maintains his calm and rather unbothered demeanor. Inwardly he is positively livid and wishes for nothing more than to show the irate detective just exactly where his place is. Unfortunately, the precinct is not the place to uncage his savage beast. So he mentally checks himself and simply adds Detective Poe Layman onto his list of enemies needing disposing of. Dispose of him he will, when the opportunity presents itself.

“What can I say? I make a habit of minding my own damn business Detective Layman. Nothing connects me to these crimes except for my being in the right place at wrong fucking time!” Turning his attention back to the woman he adds, “Listen, as far as the third location and incident, you already know the details. It happened at my office for Christ sakes! I’ve given my statements and don’t particularly care to repeat myself on the matter. So unless your going to charge me with something, I would very much like to leave. I have rights same as every other bastard in this place and we all know you can’t hold me any longer than you’ve actually managed already. CAN I PLEASE GO HOME?!”

The next few minutes drag on for what feels like an eternity. I feel myself on the verge of losing my shit when Detective Tico finally speaks. 

“We are done for now Mr. Madison. We have what we need. You are free to go. We’ll make sure to reach out in the likely case that something comes up and we have any further questions in the near future.”

I shove my seat back roughly and exit the room without a single word. 

“So what do you think?” Detective Poe Layman asks his partner. 

“Your right, he’s hiding something. It’s like he’s been coached on how to answer without incriminating himself or whoever he’s covering for. There’s not much more we can do about it now except wait for him to get sloppy somehow. When he feels like he has gotten away with whatever he’s involved in, he’ll make a mistake. Until then we leave him alone and keep an eye on him from afar sort of speak. Understood Poe? You do not engage unless I give you an order.” 

“Loud and clear, your the boss.”

“Yes, yes I am. As long as we play this smart, we’ll catch em.”

A sly smirk appears upon Poe’s face before he replies, “We always do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed the read. I will be responding to comments this week. Next chapter will be posted in a few days tops. It will be just a brief splash into our leading lady.


	3. Aurora Rey’s First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter describes the most pivotal moment into young Rey’s childhood. It is told from her point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic violence & real brief mentions of abuse. Do not read if you are sensitive to such topics. This is a work of fiction. I do not condone any acts of abuse or violence.

My name is Aurora Rey and I am not a good person. Life was never kind to me, it’s never given me anything but pain. My parents were useless cowards who drank and beat me everyday. They didn’t work. My father was a repeat offender of robberies and my poor excuse of a mother was a whore. 

I did not love them, I hated their very existence. I wanted them gone. I was eight years ago when I committed my first kill. They had starved me for two days and locked me in the hallway closet. Told me I deserved it for being such a bad girl and they should’ve cut me out when they had the chance. 

It was like the hands of the reaper himself embraced me. I had always been too smart for my own good you know. It’s was an old ratty door so when night time came and the house gone quite.

I began kicking that door with everything I had. I knew they wouldn’t hear me because they either blacked out or were gone. It took some time but I managed to break a small enough space open for me crawl through. I checked my parents bedroom at the end of the hall, of course, they had passed out drunk.

I welcomed the darkness and made my way to the kitchen. I got the butchers knife and a roll of duck tape out the junk draw. Back inside their room, I taped their hands, feet and mouth. After that I crawled on top of the bitch that birthed me and got to work. Foul little creature she was. First I cut her ugly face. 

She woke up not entirely realizing what just happened. But when her eyes finally met my own, the fear deep within them was the most satisfying thing I’ve ever seen. I stab her several times in the chest. Right when it appeared she was barely hanging on I whispered sweetly in her ear, “Death is only the beginning”, just as I brought the knife slowly across her throat. Her penance has been paid.

Climbing off the bed I dropped the knife and walk to their bedroom closet. This is where father keeps his gun and metal baseball bat. Along with their drugs, alcohol and stash of money. I grab the gun, the bat, and the wads if money. I don’t want to kill the fat fucker right away so I crouch down in the corner and wait for him to wake up. 

An hour later and he starts to stir around. It takes him some time to come to and realize something is off. He opens his eyes and sees his wife’s mutilated body. That’s when the tears and screams began escaping his mouth. 

“Your awake. Good, I want you awake for this. She didn’t even put up a fight.”

He wriggles around the bed until he’s sitting and finds my form in the corner. I can tell he’s livid. I stand to my feet and walk over to him and give him a close look.

“Huh, you’re not afraid are you? You will be I promise.” I grab the bat and hold it for him to see. “You enjoyed beating me, starving me, touching me. I could see it in your eyes. You hated me. Well, now it’s my turn daddy.” 

He bucks wildly and manages to butt me in the head before he falls to ground. The pain excruciating but I’m used to it. I laugh as blood trickles down my face, stalking him as he flaps around like a fish out of water. I allow him to make it out into the hallway. He’s getting tired now, and I stand over him. I ask him “Are you ready?” It was in the moment he realized...he fucked up. 

Raising the bat above my head and bringing it down full force. His arms, legs, back do not go unpunished. I leave his head for last, only a few hits there and not as forceful. He’s barely breathing now, I pull the tape from his mouth at last.

“Any last words daddy?”

“Go to hell you evil bitch.”

I cock my head to the side and give him a bright smile and say “You first.” I raise the gun and pull the trigger.

I grab the liquor bottles out the bedroom closet and empty them on the now two dead bodies. Opening the bedside table I grab a book of matches and light them on fire. I walk out that house with the clothes on my back and their money, finally feeling free. 

I watch the house of horrors burn brightly from the shadows of an alleyway when a middle aged man approaches me. 

“My my what special little girl you are. Why did you do it?” He asks as he crouches down to my level.

“They hurt me. They had to go.”

“Good girl! When they find you, they’ll send you away and lock you up in a cage. Come with me and no one will ever hurt you again. I can teach you how to be better, stronger, become what you are meant to be. No one understands people like us my child. I can be the family you deserve. What do you say?”

Something in the mans eyes resonates with something inside me. He understands me. He is just like me and I want everything he offers.

That was the moment my real life began. We got into his car and drive off into the night. I found myself starting to look back.

“Your past is of no use to you anymore. What is your name girl?”

“Aurora...Aurora Rey.”

“This is your first lesson. Let the past die Rey...kill it if you have to.“

“Who are you? What’s your name?”

“My name is...Snoke. I am only person you will ever need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t supposed to be posted so soon. But I just couldn’t help myself. 
> 
> Next chapter we take a quick peak into Ben’s childhood.


	4. Speechless Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is small glimpse into what Ben’s childhood was like from his perspective. This is also the first time he meets Han Solo. 
> 
> Han Solo is the first person to get Ben to open up in years. To Ben, he was the only person who seems interested him as well understand him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it important to sort outline what Rey and Ben’s childhoods were like. Just to give you the reader an idea of why they are the way they are as adults.
> 
> I’ll update the tags as I go along with the story.

I was never a very outgoing boy. Never talked much either. Being born into a wealthy family probably didn’t help much either. 

My mother Leia was a career woman, always busy and hardly ever around. When she was, she barely paid enough attention to me to feel like she even cared.

My father (my biological father) James was a big time lawyer and a womanizer. So he never counted for much of anything to me but a sperm donor really. 

My parents had gotten a divorce when I was young. Precisely on my eighth birthday actually. Can you believe that shit, “Happy Birthday son, we’re getting a divorce.” They always had a talent for stealing what little joy came my way. 

The first couple of years I stopped talking altogether. Completely withdrawn into myself. My father would send gifts, thinking it’ll buy my affections. I hardly came out my room because it was my safe haven. 

School was no picnic to say the least. I started getting into trouble and my grades took a drastic turn into “I don’t give a fuck” land. Kids would bully me and say all sorts of nasty things. They made fun of my appearance and my family. So I got into a lot of fights. I had never felt more alone in my life than I did then. 

By the time the third year after my parents divorce came around, my relationship with my father became nonexistent. I didn’t even miss him. Things between my mother and I had gotten just slightly better. Since I still wasn’t speaking she decided to try therapy. Well, that was a waste of time and money because I never said a word even then. 

My problem was simple really, I wanted my mom to notice me, I wanted her to spent time with me, and most of all I needed to feel like she loved me.

I was eleven when Leia met someone else. She had invited him over for dinner one night, a dinner she herself had actually cooked. So as I sat in the kitchen watching her move around the kitchen, I got the sense that this guy is different. She actually seems to be genuinely happy for the first time in the past three years. I helped her with the dessert, it was nice, to finally bond with each other even if it is through a stranger and food.

The guy was strange but in a good fresh air kind of way. He was funny too and had a big Saint Bernard named Chewie. He was a pilot and a mechanic, really into cars and did some small time racing back in his youth. He was not rich and dressed like Indiana Jones minus the hat. He seemed to really like my mom too, the way he would look at her was like she was an angel, he called her “princess” and his name was Han Solo.

After dinner he walked me up to my room. “You don’t talk much do ya kid? Too many thoughts uh, even more emotions I assume.”  
I just shrug my shoulders. “Listen kid, I know we don’t know each other and all that, but for what’s it’s worth I’m really sorry you’ve had such a hard time. My father was a son a bitch too, a real piece of shit.”

I open the door to my room and let him walk in first. He doesn’t say anything for a while as he takes everything in. My walls are covered from ceiling to floor with my drawings no one even knew existed.

“Wow, you did all these? Huh...I wouldn’t talk either if I could draw like this. Pictures of a thousand words. These are amazing kid really.”

Something inside told me that I could trust Han. So for the first time in three years, I spoke.

“Your the first to see them. You really think their good though?”

“What are you kidding me! I’d pay money just to stare at them all day. Good, no Ben, I think they perfect. What are these designs over here?”

“Oh those are like interactive pieces, they move and everything. But I don’t know anything bout actually building things soo...yeah one day maybe.”

“You know I’m a mechanic right? I mean, yeah I work with cars and planes because their simple to me, I understand them. But I can just about build anything as long as I have a working design to follow. I wouldn’t mind teaching you the basics. If that’s something you think you’d like, something we can, I don’t know, get to know each other through.” 

“Really? Wow that...that’s...um...yeah sure . Could be cool.”

“Great. You know I like you kid, I really do. Hey, maybe you can show one of these drawings to your mom everyday day. If you can’t say how you feel, show how you feel. Anyways, I should get going. Don’t want Chewie wrecking your home.”

“Bye Han.”

“See ya around kid.”

Six months later mom and Han got married and I had a real dad. Things were great for a long time. The best times of my life.

But you know how the saying goes right?

“All good things must come to an end.”

Ten years later by some twisted sense of fate. All that happiness was snatched away from us. Things with my mother became strained again although we still manage to speak from time to time. 

I was twenty one when the accident happened. The accident that changed my life. I was left disfigured and a darkness was born. 

A darkness with a name...

Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is actually the true beginning of this story. I’ll be taking you to when Rey and Ben first met and continue the story from there.


	5. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the night of Ben’s art exhibition. Everything is going according to plan. Until he meets a certain lady in green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit long so I hope you enjoy.

Five years after his horrific motorcycle accident, twenty five year old Ben Madison’s hard work was finally about to pay off. He bought a warehouse to serve as his very own gallery space. Now he is about to showcase his masterpieces in a very exclusive viewing to some the most famous artist from around the world. 

Ever since the accident his introverted natured came back full force and he practically secluded himself from the outside world. Ben has found a solace, a certain kind of peace in that because in the end, it served as a muse to his creativity. He never created such emotional artwork, whether it be a drawing, painting, statue. Whatever the case may be, they were all an extension of his own state of being for the past four years. Every piece was a personal and profound part of himself set on display for the worlds eyes to see.

This was it! Tonight was the night that his name will become something of a legend. A legacy built with his own blood, sweat, and tears. Ben sits on his sofa and empties his crystal glass filled with three fingers of whiskey to settle his nerves before heading down the hall of his luxury apartment towards the bathroom.

He sets the empty glass on the coffee table when his phone starts going off, momentarily causing him to jump from the sudden shock of being thrust out of his own thoughts. With an exasperated groan he fished the device out from his back pants pocket. Of course it would be his mother calling, the woman has a knack for wanting to talk at the wrong time. After all she is one of his top supporters and had a hand in helping to organize the whole event since he himself rarely leaves the confines of his home. Not exactly wanting to speak with anyone, he has to answer even if it is out of obligation.

“Yes mother.”

“Ben! Darling, I know you don’t wish to be bothered but I wanted to check on you. Your anxiety must be through the roof given the importance of the evening. How are you holding up son? Are you okay?”

“I’m anxious but I’m fine really. You don’t need to worry.”

“I’m your mother Ben Madison it’s literally in my nature to worry about you. Have you taken your medication?” He can bear Han in the background “Leia leave the kid alone. “You’ll drive him to drink like you did his old man here.”

“Shut up Han. Ben are you there sweetie?”

“I’m here. You and dad on the way over to the venue, yes?”

“Of course we are.” Leia softly chuckles. “And they say I’m the overbearing one! Anyways, we hopping in the car as we speak. I won’t keep you my much longer, just remember your breathing okay. Alright then, see you soon love, bye.”

The line goes dead and cold without giving him the chance to return such sentiments. Which is normal for him and his parents. He doesn’t say really how he feels, it’s just not in him to do so. He’s a doer, so he shows his parents that he cares and loves them, it’s easier that way. In fact, Han and Leia are the only people Ben actually gives a damn about. Everyone else can fuck off and rot for all he cares. He’ll just scoff at the sight and step over the bodies.

He looks back at his own reflection through the mirror for a few moments before grabbing a small remote and pressing play. Instantly the sound of classical opera music takes over the entirety of his home. Personally he hates it and yet emotionally it is the only genre that calms him. Acting as buffer of sorts, soothing and smoothing out all the knots and kinks like as deep tissue massage for the soul. 

Turning the knobs of the shower on, he lets the cubicle steam up as he peels off the layers of clothing from his stressed out form before stepping inside. Once under the spray of water he inhales and exhales deeply, letting everything he was feeling wash out and over him until seemingly nothing is left but the numbness. 

An hour later and Ben is dressed and heading down to his waiting car. It takes another thirty minutes before he reaches the venue. To say it’s something of a spectacle is an understatement. Needless to say, no expense was spared between that of his own funds and bottomless pockets of that belonging to his parents. News media outlets and paparazzi lined the streets and flood the walkway to the entrance. The crimson red and gold carpets seemed to go on for miles. His face and name graced the banners hanging down both side of the building, all the while rippling slightly in the cool breeze of the night. Security was absolutely everywhere, not an inch, crevice, or corner went unmanned. Some most likely even moonlighting as guest on the inside. 

As soon as he stepped foot out of the safety of his vehicle, the rats came to feast. Cameras flashing blinding his vision and the sound of hundreds of reporters shouting his name was overwhelming. He did not smile, nor did he wave or bother to stop for questions, thus walking confidently up the carpet to the front doors only turning to the crowd to give the slightest of nods as a mere acknowledgement of their lingering presence. 

His coat was checked in and a server immediately brought him a drink as the awaiting guest inside burst into a sea of applause as he strolled towards the front stage where his parents and podium awaited. 

Han noticed the champagne his son held and took it from his hands. “Gonna need a something stronger.” Tossing the champagne into a plant nearby and refilling the glass with the whiskey he had stored away in his flask hidden in his breast pocket.  
“Much better.”

Ben could only smirk in return because it’s such a Han thing to do and he couldn’t have been more thankful for it. 

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to my exhibit “The Grey.” Art of the Light, Art if the Dark and Art of everything that lies in between. It has taken years to accomplish and I am proud to have finally completed it as well as humble to have you the people to view it. I want to thank my mother and father Leia and Han Solo tonight for being my number one supporters. Thank you mom and dad for never giving up on me through my most trying moments. It is because of you that I chose to continue on. So with that out the way, I assure you that there is something here for everyone to enjoy and connect with. So once again thank you for coming out tonight and please do not hesitate to empty those wallets along the way.”

Making his way though the horde of bodies he observes the reactions and interactions the people are experiencing with his work. After two hours of mindless mingling, Ben begins feeling a bit suffocated so he climbs the staircase up to his private reserved area and opted for watching from above as he gathers himself. Scanning the crowd from where he is perched as well through several monitors of the areas he can’t see, something catches his eye.

A woman in an silk emerald green form fitting gown is taking in his most darkest and most meaningful of pieces with such fascination. Ben thinks that this emerald goddess is the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. Some feeling he has never felt before engulfs his entire being with such urgency. Realizing with unwavering certainty that he must speak to her even if only for a moment.

He bolts down the staircase two at a time and practically bulldozes his way through the crowd as he makes his way over to her, like he is being pulled and guided by some unseen force.

He takes a moment to absorb her form before closing the space between them. Strangely enough his rattled nerves and disposition is suddenly settled.

“Haunted Confliction.” This is my most personal of paintings. The struggle of being at war with oneself. Not many are capable of understating such a complex concept. Makes an honest opinion extremely hard to obtain. Does it speak to you?”

All the while speaking his dark coffee eyes roam over the expanse of her lithe form with hungry eyes. He thought he beautiful before, but then she speaks and Ben becomes utterly enraptured by the mysterious being. 

“The fight between good and evil. The war between what’s is considered good and acceptable in the world and that which calls to your more brazen and taboo side of your instincts. The confusion of not knowing your true nature. I know the feeling very well. I must say say are quite the enigma Mr. Madison. You put yourself on display like this and yet there is so much more that remains unknown.”

“You say this as if you know me.”

“Personally, no I don’t. But this alone tells me all that I need to know about you. For now.” The goddess in green reply’s with a coy smile as she turn from the painting to look directly into its creators eyes.

“It does?” Ben lowers his head to stare back into her striking hazel eyes for what seems like forever. Unperturbed by the intensity of his gaze, he takes his fill of her.

“Ahh, it does.”

“See you around Mr. Madison, it has been a lovely time.”

Before he can respond and realizes what happened, she’s gone. Slipped into the crowd and disappeared as if it was all just a figment of his expounding imagination.

Minutes later, the entire buildings power is cut off. Everything is shrouded in darkness. The people start to murmur and panic. He finds his way to the front stage and where his mother is already making an announcement.

“Please stay calm. Apparently with all the fun we failed to noticed the storm brewing outside these walls. The power will be restored in a moments time. Do not move and do not panic.”

A few minutes later, power is restored and the night continues as if it never happened. 

He didn’t even notice that certain painting has gone missing.


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben realizes a painting is missing. Only when he finds out which one does his rage take over and Kylo comes forth. He makes a few calls.
> 
> *Kylo is the name given to his anger and darkness. Kylo is not an alter nor a separate personality. It’s more of an alias. After his accident he met a few unsavory characters and this is the name in which Ben introduces himself as.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short appearance of DJ and Plutt is a place not a person in this short.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait. But the past week has been a bit busy and I just celebrated my birthday a few days ago.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter. Apologies for any errors, I type this out on my phone

Han Solo has managed to get his stepson royally shit faced. Of course anytime Ben spends with Han turns into a good time full of whiskey and laughs. So it really is no surprise that Ben wakes up the following morning with a hangover to die for. He groans as his alarm goes off. Sticking a hand from beneath the covers he burrowed himself  
into and fishes for his phone on top the bedside table before throwing it across the room with enough force to break.

It’s nearly noon by the time Ben rolls out of bed and into the bathroom for a quick shower. Once changed he pops a couple Advil and chugs water from the faucet. Walking to his home office he retrieves a backup phone from the desk. Already there are a million text, emails and missed calls needing attention. Obviously there is no rest for the weary. 

Ben spends the entire day finalizing bills to be paid to the hired staff and balancing his checkbook. Replying to emails from buyers and potential future partners. Returning the calls from several new investors and clients about some commissioned work and scheduling a few meetings during the process. 

It’s round 2:00 before he takes a break and orders some Chinese food. While eating he turns the tv on mute while he begins the grueling process of punching numbers and cataloging what pieces sold and what did not. Although he knew the exhibit would do well, but was floored about just how well it all went. 85% of his art was sold!, the numbers matched and yet something wasn’t adding up. 

After the fourth time of rechecking everything he was finally able to find the missing link. There was an item completely unaccounted for. So he skims the item list one more time when the realization came crashing down. 

The one item on display that was not for sale, although if offered a high enough price Ben would gladly part with it, was missing. Before he let his anger best him he grabbed his car keys and headed to the warehouse where he worked and stored his work. Maybe it was a simple oversight and someone forgot to add it to the list. People make mistakes and after last night he expected some to be made.

He screeched to a stop in front of the building and gets out the car running to unlock the main door. Once inside he walks into the storage room and looks over the items there. Much to his horror he knows the one he seeks is not here.

“Haunted Confliction” was nowhere to be found. There had been no bids or purchase of the piece either. He starts mentally going through the previous night and suddenly he freezes. Two things come to mind and he believes them to be the cause. The momentary blackout and the woman in the emerald dress.

Ben officially loses his shit!!!

He hops in his car and speeds his was back home. During the short drive he dials his head of security.

“Yes Sir?” 

“DJ you son of a bitch! How could you let something like this HAPPEN!?!?” 

“Excuse me sir but I don’t know what you mean. What happened?”

“Are you fucking kidding you incompetent little shit! Someone stole from me is what happened! As tight as security was last night, NOTHING and I do mean NOTHING should’ve gotten pass you or your men!”

“Mr. Madison sir I apol....”

“SHUT THR FUCK UP YOU TWIT AND SEND ME THE FOOTAGE NOW!!!”

“Yes sir! Right away. Forwarding now sir, it should be in your files as of this moment.”

“Oh and DJ?”

“Yes Sir?”

“Your fired.”

The call ends and Ben arrives to his home and rushes inside. He grabs his laptop from his room and goes to the living room. He shifts through hours of security footage and pays special attention to his encounter with the mystery lady. There right before his eyes the cottage cuts out for ten minutes before resuming. The painting is gone and when he goes the faces of the guest, his lady in green is nowhere amongst the crowd. This infuriates Ben so much to the point he doesn’t think twice about Kylo taking over.

Kylo screams...and throws the laptop into his television. He over turns the glass in table and bookcase before managing to punch a hole into the wall. Walking to his bar he grabs the decanter of whiskey and guzzles it down like water before smashing that too. 

“Fucking Cunt!”

The rage has ebbed a bit now but the darkness still flows freely. A sinister laugh escaped his throat.

“You little bitch, when I find you I’m going to make you wish you never crossed me.”

Kylo settles into his office and knowing he won’t be able to locate the girl himself he dials two numbers.

The first is a man named Finn Trooper, alias “Storm” in the underground world. They met shortly after his accident at a high end bar and casino called Cloud City. Turns out Finn is an expert tracker. He can find anything but always for a price. He doesn’t ask a lot of questions, his moral and ethical compass is rightfully gray. His methods are not always entirely “safe” nor “legal.” Ben only introduced himself to Finn as Kylo...just Kylo.

“Hello”

“Storm, it’s Kylo.”

“Kylo. Was wondering when you’d call. I’m assuming this call is not to catch up like normal friends tend to do.”

“No. I have a job for you.”

“Sounds fun. I don’t discuss business over the phone. I’ll text an address. Meet me there tomorrow at 10:00pm sharp.”

The line cuts off and a text message comes through. 

“Plutt’s 1078 Tattooine Road, Jakku Desert.”

The second number belongs to someone he swore to never align himself with again. He met him fresh out college, did some intern work for a short time before finding himself getting involved in less than legal dealings forging artwork. This person funded the money needed to cover the warehouse renovations. The dirty work was the payment required.

“First Order Antiquities & Investments, how can I...”

“Bazine, put me through to your uncle now.”

“OMG...Ben? I just knew you’d come back to us eventually.”

“NOW you venomous snake!!!”

“Of course love, please hold.”

It’s only a minute before the old bastard decides to pick up the line.

“Ahh, Ben my dear boy. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?”

The sound of his croaking and cold voice send a shiver down throughout my entire body.

“I need your help. When can we meet?”

“Nothing comes without price my child. Tell me, what do I get in return for this favor?”

“I’ll owe you.”

“You owe me you say.” A chuckle sounds through the phone. “What could you possible give me? You have nothing that I want. Your purpose has long been used up.”

“Listen, will you help me or not? I don’t have time for playing games Allister. I said I’ll owe you, what that is is entirely up to you. We both know that whatever you ask of me I’m more than capable to follow through. I’m not the same kid you once mentored and used, that I can assure you.”

“So it would seem.”

“So, do we have a deal or not old man.”

“Of course, dear boy. I simply needed to know how desperate you are. Come to my office tomorrow at 7:00pm and don’t be late.”

As soon as the line goes quite, Kylo releases a breath he didn’t realize he held. With that breath his calm nature returns and Ben more or less feels like himself. It’s been years since he’s allowed that corrupt darkness to engulf him in such a way. Ben knows that now since he’s let it out so carelessly it won’t be so easily tamed again. 

Perhaps he doesn’t even want to.  
*****************************

All the way across town a phone rings.

“What?”

“Get your ass here now girl! You have disappointed me Aurora.”

Rey slips out of bed with one single thought in mind.

“Shit, he knows.”

But as she looks up to the ceiling, he eyes falls upon the painting hanging perfectly above her bed. At that moment she can’t bring herself to actually give a shit whether Snoke knows or not. For there is one she’s learned throughout the years, and as a cold half smirk appears she whispers...

“I can take whatever I want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Rey goes to see Snoke. Ben meets with both Finn and Snoke about those favors. Han revives a calls from an old friend about his son.
> 
> **Ill try to post new content over the weekend but no later than some time on Monday


	7. Confrontations Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets with Snoke.  
> Han and Leia meet an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out to be rather lengthy. I decided instead to split it into two.

Rey takes a quick shower before hopping on her Silencer motorcycle and heading towards F.O.A.I to meet with Snoke. Although Rey essentially works for herself, she still does jobs for him when his competitors start to become a problem or if certain clients are proving to be difficult. Snoke is her family, the little devil on her demon shoulder. Snoke has become a father to Rey and there really isn’t a thing that she does that goes unnoticed by him. Being constantly watched is the crux in their relationship. He should trust her and if not that then he should at least respect her. So Rey is starting to see him as shackle weighing her down, a shackle she wants to find the key to and unlock. Then again she does owe him her life.

This won’t be the first time that she has done something he disagrees with and she has dealt with the repercussions of those actions. For whatever reason though, this time is somehow different. Rey thinks to herself, “ Here goes nothing.”

She enters the skyscraper and bypassing the front desk and going straight to the private elevator up to Snoke’s office on the top floor. Of course as soon as she steps out the elevator Bazine has make a comment. The two woman never getting along. Bazine has always been jealous of Rey and of how close her uncle keeps the girl at his side. While Rey simply thinks Bazine is a whining little bitch that ought to be put down, well, that and Bazine is a complete slut.

“Well isn’t it the never changing fuck up! Seriously though, why not just do us all a favor and kill yourself already.”

“Poor Baz. No cocks around for you to suck today? Knees finally give out from all the kneeling.”

“Very funny Aurora. As if you’d even know what to do with one. Any who, he’s waiting for you. I wonder if this is the finally straw.”

With a cold stare Rey looks at Bazine and says in a sickly sweet sing song voice, “One day I’m going carve up your pretty little face.”

Rey walks towards the huge golden double doors to his office and burst through them.

“Hello father, you summoned.”

Snoke walks up to Rey and slaps her hard across the face. “It will serve you well to keep your mouth shut! Sir the fuck down...NOW GIRL!!”

He has never laid a hand on her before. Furious Rey takes her seat, already deciding its time to cut the tumor out of her life. Thinking her subdued Snoke rounds his desk and takes the across from her.

“Do not think that I am unaware of you most recent exploits. A foolish thing for you to do and a rather sloppy way of doing it. Have you learned nothing from my teachings?...Answer me!”

“I wanted it...I took it. It’s nothing of importance.”

“Nothing of importance! You have no idea the trouble you have caused. I received a call earlier from my former protege asking for a meeting. He gave no details but I assume it has to do with you.”

After several moments and Rey’s continued silence he continues.

“He’s cut all ties to me many years ago much to my dislike. I’ve managed to keep tabs on him all the while, waiting for the precise opportunity to bring him back into the fold. He possesses a darkness unlike anything I’ve seen. Raw, untamed and untapped potential. Not even you could compare much less be considered an equal. Had he not left I would have no use for you! Seeing his talents go to waste is a tragedy.”

Her stoic expressionless face and silence are beginning to unnerve Snoke although he will never admit such a thing. Threatening to replace her could send her over the edge but he cannot chance Ben getting slipping through his grasp again. Thus it’s a chance he is willing to take and hopes that Rey’s loyalty to him will be enough.

“You deserve punishment but instead I’ll give you one last chance to prove yourself to me. Bring Ben Madison to me! I don’t care how you do it, your extreme methods may be useful. Leave him no choice to return to me.”

“No.”

“I said No. I won’t bring him in just so you can condition him only so he can take my place by your side. You should know I’d never agree to such a demand. I’ve earned my spot and I intend on keeping it. I’m as loyal as they come and asking that of me will jeopardize that loyalty Snoke. We both know we can’t have that.”

Allister cannot believe her audacity to outright refuse an order. He always knew she was a wildcard but perhaps he has been too lenient on the girl. Perhaps he has taught her too much and gave her too much power and freedom. If she won’t do it directly then an indirect route is needed in order to get what he wants.

“Don’t forget that any threats you make holds no merit. I unlike every other person under your thumb has nothing to lose. I stay because I choose to, not because you will it so Allister. Now unless there is something else you can ask of me...this conversation is over.”

“I’ve agreed to meet with my former protege tomorrow night. I’ll handle him myself since your jealousy has gotten the best of you. I need three targets taken care of. Take all the time you need because I need this done flawlessly. Nothing can tie these back to me in any way.”

“Who are they?”

“William C. Madison, the head of Starkiller Technology. Han Solo, a relative nobody. Lando Calrissian, owner of Cloud City. Bazine will have the files ready for you on your way out.”

“Consider it done. Oh and father, if you ever think to raise a hand to me again, you’ll lose it. Sometimes the monster you ought to fear is the beast you create. I’ll inform you as each tasks is completed.”

As the doors to his office closes, Allister has decided that it is to be rid of Aurora Rey.

“Bazine”

“Yes Sir?”

“Come into my office at once. I have a tasks for you.”

One minute later.

“What do you need uncle?”

“It seems like you’ll finally be getting your wish, dove. I have a need of your special set of talents.”

“Whose the unlucky bastard?”

“Aurora Rey, her time with us has run out. I need this taken care of after she has accomplished the work I given her. I want it done quickly and quietly, I don’t want her to suffer too much.”

“Consider it done. I’ll need to bring in extra set of hands to keep an eye on her movements until the time comes.”

“Do what you must. Just do not fail me.”  
*****************************  
All the way on the outskirts of the city is the Madison-Solo household. Han Solo is currently enjoying his beer and ball game on his considerably much too large television when the phone rings.

“Han get the phone!”

“I’m watching the game Princess, just answer it would ya.”

It rings for the third time.

“If you do not pick up the goddamn phone I swear on everything that is holy I’ll shave your fucking dog! PICK UP THE PHONE.”

“Damn crazy lady. Don’t worry Chewie I won’t let that happen.”

He takes a another swig if his beer.

“Yeah”

“Han, we need to talk.”

“Who is...Lando?”

“Yeah old friend, listen I gotta talk to ya Han, it about your son.”

“Listen Lando, I’m in middle of the game here. Ben’s a good kid. Now what do we gotta talk bout my boy for huh?”

“Few years ago after his accident he came to my spot. Started making friends with some less than savory folk. He really hit it off with on guy in particular. Now Ben hasn’t been in here since, but the other night the same guy he got chummy with received a phone call.”

“Okay, so what’s that gotta do with Ben?”

“The bartender overheard some the conversation. Heard the man mention the “Kylo” and said something bout a meet.”

“Well shit! Alright alright, I’m on my way.”

“Oh and Han...don’t tell Leia.”

“No shit, see ya soon.”

Han Solo chugs the last of the beer, grabs his jacket and keys and heads out the door.

“Where do you think your going at this hour?”

“Out sweetheart. Friend needs a favor.”

“You don’t have many friends Han Solo, which one is it?”

“I gotta go see Lando up at his place. Said something about Ben.”

“Our Ben? What the hell!! Alright we’ll I’m coming with you?”

“Now sweetheart don’t...”

“I said I’m coming with you.”

“Fine. Hurry up, I’ll be in the car. Chewie let’s go.”

During the drive to Cloud City the married couple is silent. Not knowing what to say or think. They arrive at the casino thirty minutes later.

“I told you not to tell her.”

“You know how she is Lando. That woman does what she wants.”

“Hey Leia. Beautiful as ever.”

“Oh cut the shit Lando. What this thing about Ben?”

“Well the other night some guy got a call. Supposedly talked to a guy by the name of Kylo about a meet. Now we all know one person who calls themselves Kylo when they lose control. That person is your son.”

Han pours him and Leia a whiskey.

“Okay so whose this mystery guy?”

“I’m not at liberty to say.”

“This is my son we are talking bout Lando! Who is he?” Leia demands.

“My son. He a complete fuck up and takes after his old man. Made a name for himself in the underground as an expert tracker. Goes by the code name: Storm.”

“What the fuck does he need a damn tracker for? What exactly does your son find?” Leia asks.

“Everything and anything. Things and people. He is very good at what he does and his methods are questionable at best. Never ask too many questions so long as the price is right. Hell, he’s even done a few jobs for dear Uncle Sam.”

Han sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “So what your saying is, your kid is dangerous and not the type you want to get into bed with. My kid can be dangerous if he’s mad enough and wants something bad enough right? Now they working together for whatever reason.”

“The painting.”

Both men look at Leia with a question in their eyes.

“At the exhibit during the blackout his most prized piece was stolen right from under his nose. You know how attached he is to the painting Han. I guarantee you that’s what he’s after. The painting and the person who stole it.”

“Fuck my life. Well if he’s willing to go to these lengths for a damn picture. Then Finn may not be the only person he reached out to. Since it’s an art thing and all. He’ll want to reach out to the top arts dealer in the game. The very person we managed to pull him away from once before.”

“Allister Snoke.” Leia spits the name out like acid to her tongue. “I almost lost him once Han, I won’t lose my son again. You have to find him and bring him home. I’ll make a few calls in the meantime.”

“Don’t worry Princess. I’ll find out boy and straighten this mess out.”

Lando speaks up. “This may get messy. This may not end up going the you want. I mean odds are...”

Han and Leia stand up to leave, with heavy hearts and turbulent minds.

“Lando my friend if you know anything about me, you know to never tell me the odds. I gotta call to make, thanks Lando. I’ll be in touch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming tomorrow.  
> Ben/Kylo meets with both Finn and Snoke.


	8. Notice: Update

I’m so sorry for the lack of updating on the chapters. I’m currently going through a tough time. I am the sole care taker for my elderly grandmother. She had begun to fall ill and is requiring more time and care. As she is my top priority my writing has taken a break. 

Recently I’ve managed to begin writing the next chapter. I will try to post it soon. I appreciate your understanding. Hope you all are staying safe.

Sincerely Yours,  
LoyalLeo

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep comments on the non malicious side of things. Hope you enjoy my first attempt at Fanfic.


End file.
